


10th of June

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: They aren't expecting Nino to be the life of the party; it’s not even his birthday party to begin with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Nino ~~day~~ month <3! So I do have other things lined up for June, but before anything else, I have this; a rather calm and slow-paced scattered bits instead of going drunk revelry level crack. A bit jumpy since I write this in bits and pieces and the not having this thoroughly looked over will probably be obvious. The first one third of June fics madness a.k.a writing Nino. :)

“Aiba-chan.”

“Nino,” equally demanding, Aiba doesn't budge from Nino’s intense stare when he finally gets to corner Nino around the afternoon.

“I just know you’re up to something.”

“Nino, I told you I’m not. Definitely not up to something. It has been a long while, and I checked our schedule and we’re kinda free.”

Nino raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, Sho-chan checked our schedule. There,” Aiba rephrases, but refusing to let his main points drop. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Nino sighs in defeat. “That is what worry me the most.”

 

 

Nino corners Jun and Ohno as they pack their belongings some time later that afternoon. He folds his arms across his chest, taking a firm stand and aiming his best judgemental glares over them. He gets ignored completely for one full minute before Ohno turns and finds him glaring.

“It was Aiba’s idea,” he shrugs sheepishly, “and I have time.”

“Why do you guys indulge him so?” Nino keeps the glare aimed and the arms folded.

“I thought this was to indulge _you_ ,” Ohno answers.

Jun turns, smiling. “I am bringing my best frying pan. It’s in the car.”

Nino gapes at him.

“I’m kidding,” Jun chuckles. “Jeez, it’s not even a party, Nino, just let it happen.”

“What if I say I had plans?”

“No you don’t,” Jun grabs his bag, slings it over his shoulder and pats Nino’s shoulder before heading to the door. “Sho-kun checked.”

“Damn that Sho-chan.”

“I’m in charge of beer.” Ohno kindly informs him, patting his other shoulder, comforting him before following Jun. “See you!”

 

 

Nino’s last work for the day is recording. When the engineer asked review break to check the tracks they’ve been mixing, he curls on the farthest couch and waits. Even if today hasn’t been eventful, no one has yet presented him birthday cakes and flower bouquets – that’d be next week, and so far everything runs smoothly as scheduled, Nino is tired. When everyone's laughing today, he doesn't find things so funny and he knows he is not as sharp as usual.

It is just one of those days.

 

 

He barely finishes dropping his bags and washing his hands when the door bell rings. They don’t even give him chance to change, he mutters grumpily.

Jun grins at him when he opened the door while Aiba goes straight inside with bags and take out plastics, un-slipper-ed, saying he needs to use the bathroom.

Nino closes the door, waiting for Jun to step out his shoes while eyeing the plastics. “How many are you planning to feed tonight?”

“We’re hungry,” Jun steps aside the narrow entrance, picking up his take out plastics. “And it’s just us. I promise.”

Nino heaves a loud sigh.

“Come on,” Jun offers another smile, “it won’t be that bad. You’ll have free dinner and possibly enough leftover to stock your fridge till next week.”

“If you put it that way,” still unconvinced, Nino sighs loudly.

“I’ll put it that way then. Leader is 15 minutes behind us. He needs to hit the konbini first,” Jun nods. “Aiba and I will deal with the food and we need a table. So, after you?” he gestures Nino to head back in.

Nino put a pair of dark blue slipper for Jun down. “Why you guys are so punctual even tonight. How do you know I’ll be home precisely at this time? Wait. Don’t answer that. Sho-chan—”

“Checked,” Jun laughs as Nino grumbles.

 

 

Jun sits on the carpet ahead, taking account of the plastic bags. Aiba finds Nino already jabbing buttons leisurely and taking the far corner of the sofa when he went back from the bathroom. He stands still for a while, trying to figure of how they are going to do this.

“Just set my stuff away from the table and you can use it,” Nino solves Aiba’s apparent dilemma without even turning.

He nods. “That will work. We’ll be having meals here, okay?”

Nino reluctantly hums his agreement.

 

 

Ohno arrives 20 minutes later; Nino gives him a pair of brown slippers as he lets him in. Thanking him, he follows Nino inside toward the living room with two large plastics.

“I have beer, fizzy water, barley tea, green tea, orange juice, grapefruit juice, milk,” Ohno announces, showing them his plastic bags. “Oh, and two cans of Nino’s favorite coffee.”

The other three stare him before Aiba asks, hand with a knife hanging midair pausing as he was in charge of cutting the watermelon. “What? Why?”

“We might be thirsty,” Ohno keeps his eyes on Aiba’s knife. “I don’t know, okay. I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, I can use some cold tea,” Aiba lowers his knife, looking a bit sorry about waving it recklessly and offers a smile.

Looking up from the box he was taking out from the plastic, Jun reassures him. “Just put some of them on the fridge, Leader.”

“You should’ve checked with Sho-chan,” Nino chides.

“I know. I almost called him before I pay,” Ohno giggles good-naturedly; Nino giggles back. _Perhaps this won’t be_ that _bad_ , he considers before snagging a can of juice and heading back to his corner to play.

 

 

Food boxes, the makeshift plates, and all various drinks are set up. A spread of food; Chinese dumplings, two kinds of Thai soup, and three plates of cold ramen are served. Jun saunters in bringing cans of cold beer and another bottle of cold tea, setting them in the center of the table. Aiba finally emerges from the kitchen bringing few more plates he can find on Nino’s kitchen. Ohno comes out after Aiba has done all the shifting and rearranging the coffee table with a can of beer and handful of honey-coated peanuts and snuggles beside Nino.

The bell rings.

“I sometimes hate it when he does that,” Jun says, checking the time and finding out that it is 1 AM sharp.

“What do you expect from Mr. Check?” Nino comments before pausing his game and heads to the door.

“Don’t take too long scolding him,” Aiba says. “I’m hungry.”

Ohno, losing Nino’s warmth and feeling a bit hungry, stands up and heads to the coffee table where everything is almost ready.

 

 

“What?” Nino doesn’t unlatch the chain lock, taking a peek through the opening to see an exhausted Sho and squinting at him.

“Nino,” tone warm, Sho bows lightly. “Good evening.”

“All prim and proper at this time of day,” Nino unlatches the chain, letting Sho in. ”I have things to say to you.”

“Can they wait until I have some food? I’m starving,” Sho stops to step out of his shoes.

Nino sets a pair of broken white slippers in front of him. “I guess I can do as much,” he replies sulkily, “I’m still a bit irked.”

“That you always are,” Sho offers him a smile and waves the plastic bags he brought with him. “I brought killer dessert.”

Nino huffs a little bit too dramatic before shuffling back to the living room, leaving Sho on entrance with his slippers.

Sho slips them on snugly and follows Nino inside.

 

 

Aiba points the cushions on the other side of the coffee table when Sho enters the living room. Sho nods and settles on the appointed cushion besides Ohno after taking off his coat and suit jacket.

“Ah, none of us watched Zero today,” Ohno tells him.

Sho smiles, setting his bag a bit further from the table. “It’s okay.”

“I almost called you though,” Ohno says.

“Oh. But you didn’t. What was it?” Sho asks.

Across the table, Jun lets out a snort.

 

 

When Aiba finally settles on his seat and Jun approves everything, they share a glance; _it’s time to eat_. Nino stays on his corner, currently in the middle of complicated turns and curves of his game.

Ohno reaches for the Tom Yam soup, shifting his ramen plate and waving the spoon he had with him for the last 10 minutes.

While handing an extra pair of chopsticks over to Aiba, Jun glances at Sho. “Wait, have you washed your hands?”

Sho makes a guilty face only to have Jun raise a questioning eyebrow at him. He rises to his feet, throwing longing glance at his cold ramen plate and heads to the bathroom.

On his corner, Nino lets out a loud snort; on screen, his character rolls ahead and avoids a grenade, impressively. 20 bonus points.

 

 

Aiba and Sho currently devour their cold ramen like there’s no tomorrow; once in a while throwing each other stuffed cheeks smiles as they compete in their own undeclared cold ramen race. Ohno slurps his soup noisily, beads of sweats on his forehead. He beams at Jun when napkins materialize in front of him. Jun on the other side of the table sips his beer slowly, alternating between bites of gyoza and fried shrimp roll.

On his corner, Nino almost finishes his current level.

 

 

Aiba beats him by a full minute, looking proud of himself yet Sho still throws his hands up in the air and tries to shout a celebratory mouthful ‘yay’ when he’s done. As it is undeclared-ly agreed upon, undeclared cold ramen rice loser will have to fetch more drinks.

“Satoshi-kun. Beer or more tea?” Sho asks before he goes to the kitchen.

Ohno points his glass, finishing with his soup already.

“More beer for me, please,” Jun adds.

“Roger.”

 

 

Sho goes back with cans of beer, passing one to Jun and one to Aiba before settling back at his seat. As he pours tea refill for Ohno, who has his concentration solely focused on his cold ramen, Jun asks Aiba to pass him the pickles.

From his corner, Nino says, “Sho-chan, I want more juice.”

“Roger,” Sho replies.

 

 

When Ohno looks up from his plate, he finds his tea glass refilled. As Sho goes back to sit beside him, Ohno thanks him with a light smile. Sho then hands Jun the juice can.

“Here’s your juice,” Jun informs Nino, “right here beside your gyoza plate.”

Nino grumbles, jabbing his controller’s button madly.

 

 

Aiba nibbles the honey-coated peanuts between sips of beer while checking his phone. Sho asks Jun where he bought the amazing dumpling, munching on them one after another. Jun steals Aiba’s watermelon as he raves about the new hot Chinese restaurant in Aoyama.

Nino pauses his game, turns the television off and heads to the table. When he sits few inches closer than necessary besides Ohno, Aiba hands him a pair of chopsticks and Ohno shifts his plate a bit in front of Nino, nudging him to take a bite, or two, or three, while resumes eating slowly.

Nino ignores him, starting with the gyoza instead.

 

 

“What did you bring for desert anyway, Sho-chan?” Aiba asks.

“Oh, I almost forget.”

“Let’s have it then,” Jun gets up.

“I put the box on the counter, Matsujun.”

Jun nods and heads to the kitchen.

 

 

Aiba helps Sho clearing the table, setting aside all the used plastic container and dirty plates to make room for dessert.

“That’s not a cake. Shouldn’t you get me a cake? Like fancy ones?” Nino comments when Jun returns with a small white pastry box.

“No. We’ll buy you cakes later on your birthday week. It’s barely 10th of June, you get éclairs,” Sho replies.

Nino rolls his eyes. Jun settles back into his seat. He opens the lid and everyone, except Nino, leans forward to see the content.

“I don’t like chocolate,” Nino retorts.

“I know,” Sho grins. “That’s why I get us green tea éclairs.”

Ohno says, “I love éclairs.”

“Of course you do,” Sho nods. “We all do.”

“These look amazing,” Aiba leans his head to get a better look.

Nino is now curious enough to take a look. “I bet it’s your News Zero leftover.”

“They might be,” Sho retorts.

“Sho-kun!” Jun looks at him in horror.

“Relax. It’s not.” When Jun still stares him unconvinced, he adds, “it’s not. I swear!”

“Where did you buy it then?” Aiba slides over to Jun’s side, together giving Sho questioning stares.

“Akasaka,” Sho answers with a sigh. “The name of the shop is on the box, you two.”

“I may or may not trust you on this, Sho-kun,” Jun says.

Ohno snatches one, takes a bite and moans. “This is amazing!”

Aiba and Jun share a look, shrug and help themselves.

“Sho-chan! Wow! This is just great!” Aiba closes his eyes to savor the strong green tea flavor.

“We need another round of beer for this,” Jun sends a thumb up to Sho and is off dashing to the kitchen rather hurriedly.

Sho beams happily as he turns to Nino.

“It’s just because Jun-kun is giving a rave review,” he rolls his eyes, taking a piece “that’s all.”

“Of course,” Sho smiles happily.

Ohno snatches another one.

 

 

As everyone is having another round of beer, as Aiba fights Ohno silly over the a specific piece of éclair just because it looks better than the rest dozen, as Jun states that he will need a full minute of silence to appreciate the éclair before he can back to be coherent again, as Nino takes another piece, Sho hums something about a birthday party toast. Jun snaps out of his appreciation mode; Aiba gives Nino his beer can and says Nino only have to pretend drinking but he will need a can; Sho passes Ohno a new can; Nino starts to protest, quoting Sho that _it's barely the 10th of June so you guys should save the congratulation for next week_  but his twitched lips gives out a smile.

They toast for Nino and end it with a cheerful ‘yay’.

 

 

Jun sends Sho and Ohno to the kitchen for dishes duty as he clears the table, leaving Aiba and Nino on the corner of the table.

“Nino, do you mind if I—“ Aiba asks.

“I don't. You know where everything is, right?” Nino answers.

“Thanks. I’m just going to use the sofa,” Aiba says.

“No, use the bed,” Nino tells him. “Use the bed, really. I’m going to stay up very late to play anyway.”

“Oh. Okay.”

 

 

“I guess I need to drive Leader home,” Jun says, collecting his bags and making sure everything in the living room is back to its previous state.

Ohno beams sleepily, all ready to go.

“You want to stay over too?” Nino offers.

“No, thanks,” Sho picks up his suit and coat from the back of the sofa. “I’ll take a taxi.”

“You want me to drive you back?” Jun asks.

“It’s okay, Matsujun. You’ll be taking the round way,” Sho assures him. “I’ll just get a taxi.”

“If you say so,” Jun says.

“Let’s get you all out of here then,” Nino says.

 

 

Jun gets to the entrance first, followed by Ohno as he tries to put his coat back on while shuffling to the door. Nino bumps Sho’s shoulder, his way to say thank you for the night. Sho slings an arm around his shoulders in response. Aiba follows sleepily, wanting to bid them all goodbye.

When everyone huddles around the entrance, Ohno turns to Nino to give him a hug. Sho’s right arm is still around Nino’s shoulders and his left spontaneously goes around Ohno. With the three of them press together, Aiba drapes himself on Nino’s back and Sho’s right side, hands outstretched.

“Matsujun, come on!”

Jun rolls his eyes at Aiba’s logic yet taking a step forward to complete the hug.

The moment lasts for one and a half second before Nino squirms as Aiba shouts ‘group hug’ a little bit too loud, whom Jun swats, leaving Ohno giggling and Sho beaming. Nino, finally free from tangled of limbs, insists that they left the premises immediately, while trying to look unamused at Aiba who’s waving them all jolly goodbye.

 

 

Nino locks and bolts the door while Aiba already dashes back inside to hit the bed. As he heading back to his chair to resume his game, _this definitely wasn’t_ that _bad_ , he concludes.

*


End file.
